1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, an apparatus for recording motion and still images.
2. Related Background Art
A digital VCR has hitherto been known for recording/reproducing an image signal as a digital signal on a magnetic tape. Recently, HD Digital VCR Council has presented a DV format as a format of a consumer digital VTR.
In the DV format, there are defined SD Specifications (SD mode, hereinafter) for recording an image signal of NTSC in ten tracks per one frame, and SD High Compression Specifications (SDL mode, hereinafter) for recording an image signal in five tracks per one frame. On the SDL mode, a quantity of data to be recorded is set to about ½ of that of the SD mode, a tape feeding speed is set to ½ of that of the SD mode, and data of one frame is recorded in five tracks. Accordingly, a recording period can be double as long as that of the SD mode with a tape length equal.
As a video camera integral VTR based on such a DV format, there is known one having a photomode for recording still image data of, for example 6 to 7 sec., on a tape for a predetermined period in addition to recording of normal motion image data.
As ID used to detect the still image data, photo picture ID (PPID) is defined in the DV format. The PPID must be recorded continuously for 5 sec.
In the above-described VTR capable of performing recording/reproducing on the SD mode and the SDL mode, the still image may be recorded on the SD mode and the SDL mode.
However, since the SDL mode has a smaller number of tracks per one frame compared with that of the SD mode, when the still image data is searched while the tape is fed at a speed higher than that during normal reproducing, even if the PPID data is detected and the searching operation is finished, a recording position of the target still image data is passed, making it impossible to perform accurate searching.
Furthermore, on the photomode, still image data is recorded for a period longer than that of the PPID, normally 6 to 7 sec. Accuracy during searching may vary depending on a recording position of PPID in the period of 6 to 7 sec. No ideas have been presented regarding an optimal recording position of the PPID in the photomode of the SDL mode.